


Snow and Chocolate

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: The Captain's Holiday One-Shots 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Cute, For a Friend, M/M, Maul Has Never Seen Snow, Sith Shenanigans, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, abuse recovery, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Maul has only seen snow once and it wasn't a good memory. Kheeli and Zero want to help him change that.





	Snow and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



Maul sprawled under the thick covers, perfectly content to never move again. After learning that he had only been given a few ragged, threadbare sheets to sleep under by his former Master, Zero had gone all out and spent an absurd amount of money on several thick blankets. The Twi'lek must have visited one of the more absurd markets and picked out a whole host of things for Maul to wear while sleeping. Things like socks (thick and covered in red and green patterns, because why not?), long pants that Maul did not wear all day because he wasn't a savage, sleep shirts, a pillowcase that wouldn't hurt his horns, and a whole pile of blankets. Maul hadn't quite known what to do with all these gifts, so he quietly accepted them and wondered how he was going to repay the gift in kind.

It wasn't that Maul _needed_ these things. He had made that perfectly clear--that he was more than happy to curl up on the floor with that wonderful sleeping bag he stole from Kheeli and sleep all day. Maul didn't even _need_ that. Maul could easily grab a comfortable spot of floor and some wadded up towels. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done such a thing like that, either. When he was on his _Scimitar_ , his Mas--no, _Sidious_ , hadn't seen fit to give him a bunk, so Maul usually curled up in the engine room and let the warmth from the reactor cores wash over him. Oddly enough, Kheeli and Zero did not seem to think he should sleep there and insisted that he take one of the crew cabins.

When he was injured, Maul could understand that. But now that he was perfectly hale and hearty, he didn't need to be sprawled under that mound of blanket, wrapped horns to toe in soft flannels, and curled up beside Zero. The Twi'lek didn't mind being the little spoon, apparently, and he also didn't mind being cuddled next to Maul. The Twi'lek usually slept in a pair of soft shorts and a tank top, so Maul wondered if he was roasting all night. Yet he never said anything and Maul wasn't going to bring it up, least he get kicked out of his (very warm) bed. While he didn't _think_ those two would do that, Maul didn't want to risk it. He liked sleeping there a little too much.

Zero squirmed some and poked Maul's shoulder. "Hey. You might wanna look out the window."

"Maybe later." Maul curled up close and nuzzled Zero's shoulder. Kheeli needed to swim in salt water pools every so often to stay healthy and when he heard that this little planet had some of the best heated pools in the galaxy, he jumped at the chance to take them there. Maul didn't quite mind staying at some sort of resort, but all the people were making him nervous. He also wasn't going to ask where Kheeli got all the money from. Maul sighed softly, a little annoyed because Zero was rolling out of bed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to look out the window," Zero replied. He darted under the bed and that somehow displayed his lithe body in a way that made Maul's mouth go dry. Whoever bred Zero certainly had a good idea of what stock they were using. Zero rolled his eyes and tossed a wadded up roll of socks at Maul's head. "C'mon! You gotta see this! This never happens on Ryloth and the only snow you get in space is... well, it's not good."

 _Snow_. Maul froze as soon as Zero said the word and looked at his... what was Zero? Not his lover, since they hadn't... _done it_... yet, but Zero was something more than a friend. Maul tried to stop the rising fear in his chest. He gripped the sheets, reminding himself that this was Zero. Not Sidious. This was _Zero_ , the man who saved his life and tried to comfort him when he was injured. Zero wouldn't hurt him. Zero wouldn't drag him to a frozen pond and try to kill him. Zero might say something off color, but he wouldn't try to hurt Maul. Maul tried to shake his head, tried to throw off the tendrils of fear and cold that threatened to drag him down. Zero would not try to kill him.

Zero sat beside him. "Bad memories?"

"Yes." Maul threw his head back and grabbed for his longest, most warm pants with the Force. Zero muttered something under his breath as he went for his own clothes.  Maul didn't want to talk about what had happened and he was grateful that Zero let the subject drop. The resort had provided them with thick, wonderful parkas, so Maul grabbed that along with his jacket and boots. The jacket was lined with fleece and one of his favorite items of clothing. He also liked the way the black and gold design look against his skin. Maul liked to think it made him look quite stunning. The red Zabrak glanced over to Zero and bit his bottom lip. Zero wanted to go out in the snow. Maul did not.

"Do you think we could walk in it?" Zero asked slowly. "Not stay out for very long, but I think it would be better if we both went. Is that okay with you?" He took Maul's hand, bright amber eyes cautious. "If you don't want to do this, I can always ask Kheeli once he's done swimming."

"I'll do this." Maul stood up and forced a smile. "As long as we stay away from any frozen ponds..." Maul was strong enough to do this. He wasn't going to be scared off by some memory and besides, he rather liked to watch Zero when he was happy. The Twi'lek bounded up and grabbed the scarf he used to cover his lekku with when it was cold. Maul watched him, a slow smile playing on his face.

"Awesome! Get your parka! Let's go!" Zero bounded out of the room, but not before grabbing a brochure about walking trails from the shelf. He flipped through one as they walked and finally came across one labeled as... the bunny loop. Apparently, two miles of walking on a raised walkway that was covered and a large area of woods they could enjoy, just as long as they made sure to watch for holes. Maul could do this. He followed Zero out to the start of the trail and just listened to all the happy chatter. Zero pointed out the birds and how pretty they looked against the white snow. Maul smiled and nodded. The colors (bright reds, blues, and greens) were very pleasing against the greys and whites of the snow.

Calling the bunny loop a trail would be calling a speeder bike an interstellar freighter. Zero bounded down the entire thing, his face glowing. The Twi'lek grabbed a handful of snow and his face just lit up. "Feel it, Maul! It's so cold!"

Maul touched the powdery white stuff and made a face. "Yes. It's very cold. Are we going on the woods walking path or do you want the meadow next?"

"I was thinking the woods." Zero grabbed his hand and made a face at the canopy. "I think I want to walk under snow covered branches. This... it's pretty, but I think I want something more."

Maul smiled to himself as they exited that ramp and started walking on an actual path through the forest. This path was uneven and parts of it were slicked by ice. Maul remembered something Kilindi had done all those years before. He called a wad of snow with the Force, balled it up, and threw it at Zero. The Twi'lek jumped and squealed. He turned around, giving Maul an indignant look. Maul just looked up at the trees and acted like he was innocent. Zero bent down, scooped up his own handful of snow, and hit Maul in the cheek. The Zabrak yelped. He grabbed another snowball and hummed it across the clearing. Zero responded in kind and pelted Maul with a stunning accuracy.

Two could play this game. Maul grabbed a chunk and hurled it right on top of Zero's scarf.

"Of course, this means war." Zero bent down, grabbed a snowball, and ran at Maul. Maul yelped and ran as fast as he could back down the trail. Zero caught him, shoving the snow down his parka. Maul yelped a strangled curse. He rolled over, pinning the laughing Twi'lek, and shoved a handful of snow down his shirt. Zero sputtered in outrage. The next thing Maul knew, there was snow down his pants and he was cursing and hopping all over the place. Zero fell down from the laughing. Maul gathered what was left of his dignity, gave Zero his sweetest smile, and dumped a tree branch of snow right on top of Zero's head. This time, it was _Zero_ 's turn to cough and sputter as Maul howled in laughter.

Snow was fun? Who had ever thought that could be such a thing? Maul chalked it up to just another thing his Master had taken from him.

Zero shook the snow off his head and forced himself to take a breath. "You _bastard_." The look in his eyes, though, was one that could only be described as happy. "Using the Force is cheating!"

"And your point is?" Maul asked. "I won, right?"

"You know, winning isn't everything," Zero muttered. The Twi'lek shook his head and got up. "Wanna call this even and get some hot chocolate? You'll like it, I promise."

Maul made a face and looked at Zero. "Will I?"

"I think so." Zero smiled and took his hand. "It's really good. Really sweet." He smiled softly and started going back down the trail. Maul followed and smiled to himself. He liked this. He really liked this. Zero would never try to hurt him, so he trusted the blue Twi'lek. He had never had this hot chocolate before, but he was thinking he would like it.

Maul felt a happy smile tug at his lips as he followed Zero back inside. That had been quite fun and he hoped they could do it again. After, of course, he got warmed up. Maul had the feeling this "hot chocolate" would solve his cold problem.

He wasn't disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a safe and wonderful holiday season!!!


End file.
